mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
Werewolves are hostile mobs that have the ability to transform. Spawning Werewolves naturally spawn on top of solid blocks in the Overworld in light levels of 7 or less. Drops If a werewolf is killed in its human form, it will drop either 0-2 sticks or 0-1 wooden tools or weapons. If killed in its wolf form, it will drop a range of valuable or semi-valuable items, which includes 0-2 golden apples, as well as 0-1 stone and iron tools and weapons. Behavior A werewolf has two forms: a human and wolf form. They take their passive human form during the day, which has a model that replicates the stance of the player. In human form, three models are male and another one is female. When the player hits a werewolf in its human form, or when it transforms, it will say "You're hurting me, stop it". In wolf form, it can be heard howling and snarling. When werewolves in human form take damage, they can be heard shouting and howling in pain. At night, however, it will transform (indicated by the human werewolf "jumping" around and losing health) into its vicious wolf form and it becomes hostile, attacking the player within a 16 block radius. The wolf form may appear to be a biped, but they can run on all fours for extra speed when chasing down the player. Werewolves come in four different colors, including brown, white, black and a fire variant. When attacking the player, the fire werewolf can set them on fire for a period of time. The Wolf form of the werewolf shares the same model as a wild wolf and it stands upright, and it has different sounds. When attacking the player, werewolves will occasionally charge into him/her, much like Minecraft spiders.http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Spider#Behavior Strategy When a werewolf is in its wolf form, the most effective and recommended weapon to use is a silver sword. This sword can kill a werewolf in four hits. Any other weapons, including fists and tools, have a very small damage value and a minuscule knockback effect when hitting it in wolf form, but in human form they are harmless and can be killed easily. It is therefore best to kill a werewolf when in human form as early as possible before night comes. It is best to avoid a werewolf if you are not protected with decent armor or a weapon, as they are rather fast (they have been made faster as of DEV v8.0.0). It is also advised to sprint away from a werewolf when it is gaining on you. Using a bow against werewolves will not kill them, due to their resistance to most weapons. For example, while a diamond sword usually has higher damage against mobs compared to a silver sword, it will take many hits for it to kill a werewolf. The silver sword, however, can kill a werewolf in just a few hits, and if you have a tamed wolf that will attack the werewolf for you, it will take more damage from it. Due to the fact that werewolves can spawn in dark places, you should consider lighting up your house with torches or other light sources to prevent them from spawning in such areas. Trivia * Werewolves are metamorphic and multi-stance mobs; they are capable of transforming into another mob, can sprint on all fours and stand upright. * Werewolves are the only mobs in Mo' Creatures that take extra damage from a weapon, that being the silver sword. History References Gallery Werewolf-thumb.jpg|The old werewolf design. 2014-05-27_17.42.14.png|The new werewolf model. 2015-07-30_04.14.28.png|A werewolf at night in its wolf form. 2015-12-11_13.18.00.png|A werewolf attacking the player. Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Entity